El error
by AngelaMort
Summary: Positiva. La prueba había salido positiva. Bien dicen que si juegas con fuego, te quemas. Geist tomará la desición más difícil de su vida, llena de miedo. [Shura x Geist. AU. Crackshipp.]
1. Noticias

**Nota:** Hola queridos lectores. Pues vengo a publicar éste fic que no estaba segura si ponerlo en ésta página, pero después de meses de pensarlo pues me atreví, solo está publicado en Tumblr y en fanfic,es.

Como ya me conocerán, tengo AÑOS manejando este crackshipp crackeoso (desde el 2006 creo) y mi imaginación los ha llevado cada vez más lejos, esto es algo que no solo lo puedo dejar en mi cabeza, así que no se lo tomen muy enserio.

Espero les guste este AU que consta de 3 capítulos y ya está terminado.

**El error.**

**Capítulo 1: Noticias.**

Positivo.

Geist tomaba la tercera prueba de embarazo que se había hecho en menos de una hora, y los resultados eran los mismos. Tenía la esperanza de que vinieran con alguna falla, pero TRES eran demasiado para que fuera un error.

_-No puede ser._

La chica se arrodilló aún con la prueba positiva en la mano, el miedo comenzaba a invadirla por completo. ¿Ahora que iba a suceder? Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, temía que le pidieran el espacio en el Santuario, temía que la volvieran a exiliar, que tuviera que vivir como una persona normal, una mujer común como las del resto del mundo, que comenzaría a trabajar para poder mantener a la criatura que ahora esperaba.

¡No podía! ¡¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a hacerlo sola?!

Geist había sido educada a base de violencia y sed de venganza, su naturaleza era el ser rebelde y no acatar órdenes, aunque, desde que la habían revivido, su comportamiento se había aplacado un poco, aún así, no estaba preparada para dar ese cambio en su vida.

Suspiró y trato de tranquilizarse, pensar con la cabeza fría.

Quería pasar por alto un gran detalle.

Pero no podía dejarlo pasar…

…el papá del bebé.

Tenía un poco más de un mes sin siquiera verlo, ella lo había estado evitando y se había estado escondiendo de él, con el pretexto de sus entrenamientos y otras cosas (además de que aparte, él tenía ya varios días fuera del Santuario). La verdad es que lo que ella estaba empezando a sentir por aquel hombre, le empezó a aterrar. Ella había dado su palabra en no mezclar sentimientos, solo mero placer, al igual que él hacia ella, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control en el momento en que cada que él la besaba, o la hacía suya, sentía como su corazón casi se salía del pecho.

En ese mes y medio de no verlo, él tampoco la buscó, supuso que efectivamente no había roto el trato de cero sentimientos y que efectivamente solo la quería para la intimidad.

Necesitaba pensar qué hacer, y estando encerrada en su cabaña no ayudaba mucho, así que trató de tranquilizarse, se puso su máscara y salió a caminar, para su suerte ya casi estaba anocheciendo, así que podía pasar desapercibida. Mientras iba caminando, inconscientemente se tocaba el vientre, debía aceptar que en el fondo hubo una chispa de emoción, pero el pánico la opacó totalmente. Su mente viajó semanas atrás, recordando la última vez que había estado con ese hombre en lo íntimo, recordando cada caricia, esa última vez había sido muy diferente a las demás, él no paraba de besarle toda, de robarle su respiración, de mirarla con esos hermosos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban, regalándole esas inusuales sonrisas y esos tiernos abrazos, y sobre todo esos susurros que en su momento Geist no lograba recordar, y al final de todo aquel momento, sin quererse salir, él viniéndose dentro de ella, causando un gemido que a la amazona la volvía loca.

Geist al recordar aquello, sintió de nuevo como se contraía su pecho, no podía engañarse a sí misma, se había enamorado como una estúpida, y ahora no sabía por dónde decirle sobre su embarazo, después de todo él también había tenido la culpa, pero de nuevo le daba miedo, no sabía como él iría a reaccionar, bien se sabe que era uno de los santos con el carácter más fuerte y más estricto… entre comillas, porque estaba al fin y al cabo viviendo una aventura con ella, pero por mucho que él fuera un Caballero Dorado, seguía siendo un ser humano.

Junto con sus pensamientos, la chica camino por un largo rato hasta llegar a la playa, se quitó la máscara y observó el paisaje, casi todo era oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco el lugar y el cielo se podía ver estrellado. El viento sopló así jugando con los cabellos largos de la amazona. Se escuchaba como las olas azotaban hacía un montón de rocas, pero aún así todo era calma, cosa que a Geist la tranquilizó por unos momentos. Se sentó en la arena, abrazando sus rodillas y se hundió en sus pensamientos, en ese momento si quisiera, podría irse de ahí, desertar y olvidarse de todo de una vez y comenzar una nueva vida, o podría ir a buscar a aquel hombre que la había metido en ese lío y decirle la verdad.

Pero su cobardía era más grande para hacer siquiera alguna de esas dos cosas.

Se quedó por un largo rato en la playa, quizás unas dos horas si calculamos en tiempo, realmente solo le daba vueltas al asunto y no llegaba a ningún lado, lo mejor era regresar a su cabaña y descansar, quizás mañana se le ocurriría algo mejor que su primera opción, huir.

Así que, se levantó y regresó a su cabaña. Al casi llegar vio una silueta afuera de su casa, la chica frunció el ceño y se puso alerta, así que sigilosamente se fue acercando precavida ante lo que fuera suceder, ya al estar más cerca, pudo reconocer a esa silueta y sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

_-¿Qué hace aquí?_

Se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer, ¿Sería mejor huir en vez de encarar la situación? ¿A qué había venido? Le tomó largos segundos en decidirse, así que suspiró y tomó el valor y decidió acercarse.

La silueta, quien estaba sentada en el escalón de la entrada de la cabaña se levantó al ver que la joven se acercaba.

-_Creí que no llegarías _-dijo la voz masculina.

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! No deberías estar en una zona de las amazonas a estas horas._

_-Vine a buscarte._

_-¿Qué necesitas?_ -Geist andaba en su despotismo, pero no era el lugar apropiado para discutir, alguien los podría ver y peor aún, oír- _Entremos_.

Ambos entraron en la cabaña, Geist prendió unas veladoras y se quitó la máscara, Shura solo la observaba en silencio, tenía una mirada diferente a como siempre estaba, serio y frío.

_-¿A qué has venido?_

_-Vine a verte, estuve muchos días fuera del Santuario._

_-Ah, mira. Qué cosas._

A Shura no le sorprendían esos comportamientos de Geist, ella se caracterizaba por su sarcasmo y su poca sutilidad, eso le gustaba de ella… solo a ella le permitía ser así con él, solo con ella y con nadie más.

Shura se había ausentado por varios días del Santuario a causa de una misión que le encomendó el Patriarca, así que estuvo en sus tierras natales. Así como ella, él también estuvo muy pensativo con toda la situación que estaba viviendo con Geist, era algo que no podía hacer insignificante, ya que estaba jugando con algo serio, y él lo sabía.

Tener una "relación" sin compromiso no era algo que se dejara y ya, su conciencia en cierto modo no lo dejaba tranquilo, y su orgullo ni se diga.

Tenía ya bastante tiempo de querer dejar la situación, pero cuando estaba frente a ella, simplemente no podía y de nuevo caía, no quería admitir que le encantaba estar con ella.

También había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, él al igual que Geist no dejaba de pensar en la última vez que habían estado juntos, había ido demasiado lejos ya que, entre susurros, a Shura se le había escapado un "Te Amo" y no estaba seguro si ella lo había escuchado, ya que no dijo nada y no se comportó de una manera extraña ni mucho menos, simplemente al igual le devolvía esos besos y esas caricias de una forma cariñosa y fuera de lo común. Así que se dijo así mismo que lo primero que haría al regresar al Santuario es ir con con Geist a hablar de una vez de frente, sin pelos en la lengua.

Geist mientras tanto, lo veía pensativo, era la oportunidad que esperaba y que ya tenía enfrente, era el momento de soltarle la verdad, temía que se pusiera histérica y loca, no podía ni siquiera controlar sus emociones en ese momento, ya las había reprimido lo suficiente todo el día como para seguir haciéndolo.

_-Hay algo…_

_-Necesito…_

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_-Tú primero_ -dijo Shura.

Geist se armó de valor, respiró fuertemente y tragó saliva.

_-Hay algo importante que debes de saber y no sé ni por dónde empezar. _-movió su cabeza en negación, se sentía desesperada.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

¿Y si era mejor no decírselo y fingir que no sucedía nada?

_-¡¿Geist?!_

La joven se había quedado muda, no sabía como decirlo, sus palabras se habían congelado. No había sentido tantos nervios y miedo mezclados a excepción de aquella vez en la corte del Patriarca, cuando fue exiliada por diversos crímenes muchos años atrás.

_-¡Cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros! ¡Me arrepiento mil veces!_ -gritó ella al momento de que unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Shura no esperaba oír aquello, se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de la chica_- ¡Todo se fue al carajo! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!_

Geist tomó aire y comenzó a llorar, esas palabras le habían dolido porque no sentía realmente eso, su miedo y su irresponsabilidad habían puesto esas palabras en su boca.

Shura aunque seguía consternado, tomó su postura, trató de aparentar su típica expresión rígida.

_-¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme? ¿Ya acabaste con tus dramas de escuincla caprichosa?_

_-¿"Dramas", dices?_

_-Te recuerdo que TÚ accediste a este juego también, no te vi mucha resistencia que digamos. Pude notar lo fácil que eres a pesar de ser una amazona, pero debo admitir que te movías muy bien._

Golpe bajo. Geist al oír aquello no pudo evitar sentir coraje, había pisado la raya.

_-¡Eres un maldito idiota!_

Exclamó con toda la rabia que en ese momento la dominaba. Sentía que realmente lo odiaba con todo su ser en ese instante, quería matarlo.

Shura se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, se había pasado de la raya totalmente.

_-Yo… no quise…_

_-¡Eres el peor error que pude haber cometido!_ -gritó ella con lágrimas_- ¡No sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo! ¡Y con todo esto no tengo duda de que no voy a arriesgar mi lugar en el Santuario, no me queda ninguna duda de que no quiero nada de ti y de que me voy a deshacer de…_

Calló de golpe, su enojo estaba provocando que empezara a hablar de más.

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

Geist temblaba del coraje, no le diría nada. Aunque había ahora otro inconveniente, estaba empezándose a sentir muy pero muy mal.

_-Maldita sea… no ahora._

La amazona colocó su mano en la boca y dejando a un Capricornio consternado, corrió repentinamente hacía donde había adaptado su baño y se encerró dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡_Geist_! -Shura se paró en la puerta y comenzó a tocar- _¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!_

Geist comenzó a vomitar, no se sentía bien, al contrario, se había puesto muy pálida. No se acostumbraba aún a esos síntomas, al menos era la tercera vez que le sucedía en el día.

-_Vete_ -dijo en una voz apenas audible.

_-¡No me voy a ir sabiendo que estás mal!_ -respondió Shura desde afuera.

_-¡Lárgate!_

_-¡Que no!_

Geist apretó los puños y respiró, el coraje que había hecho estaba causándole estragos, debía tranquilizarse, inhalar, exhalar.

_-¿Geist?_

_-¡Que te largues y déjame sola!_

_-No me iré hasta que abras esa puerta, aunque tenga que estar aquí toda la noche. No me iré._

Todo quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

_-Escucha, lamento lo que dije, no fue mi intención_. –dijo con una voz tranquila.

Geist no respondió, se mantenía pegada a la puerta escuchando solamente.

_-No eres una fácil, en todo caso yo también lo sería… y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hecho contigo. Sé que no estuvo bien que jugáramos así y mucho menos a escondidas de todo mundo, no nos hemos dado nuestro lugar y sé que esto podría costarnos la estadía en el Santuario, creo._

La amazona seguía en silencio. Shura recargó su frente en la puerta.

_-Sé que me odias y con justa razón. Perdóname, no quise lastimarte._

Geist abrió la puerta lentamente, se notaba pálida pero eso en ese momento a ella parecía no importarle. Shura la observó preocupado.

_-¿A qué viniste realmente?_

Capricornio suspiró.

_-Venía a terminar lo que estábamos haciendo._

_-Ya veo_ –la amazona por dentro se destrozó, bajó la mirada tristemente- _Me parece perfecto, ya te puedes largar de una vez y dejarme de molestar. No necesito que estés aquí compadeciéndote de mí, no te quiero ver._

-_Espera_.

_-¡Ya lárgate de una vez de aquí y de mi vida! Mañana me largo de este maldito lugar._ –la amazona sacó sus garras, no estaba dispuesta a soportar más aquello.

_-¡Te amo!_

Todo quedó en silencio.

_-¡A eso vine! ¡La última vez que estuvimos juntos te lo dije y no estaba seguro si te habías dado cuenta!_

Geist comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Quería vomitar otra vez pero se aguantó.

_-¿Qué te pasa?_ –el santo dorado se acercó a ella, el cualquier momento pareciera que se iba a desmayar.

Tenía ella que decírselo.

_-No he estado bien estas semanas._

_-¿Estás enferma?_

_-Déjame terminar_. –dijo ella molesta_- Pensé que estaba mal de mí presión o no sé, me llegué a desmayar dos veces en el Coliseo entrenando con Shaina, y he tenido vómitos masivos, hoy es la tercera vez que me pasa._

Shura no era tonto y era bastante perceptivo.

-_Dime que comiste algo y que te cayó mal._ –dijo temeroso.

_-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!_ –volteó a verlo bruscamente.

Shura abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, era más de lo que él esperaba.

_-¡Hoy me hice tres pruebas y las tres salieron positivas! ¡Estaba a punto de largarme de éste lugar y perderme para siempre, tengo miedo y no sabía si quería decirte, fuimos unos estúpidos!_

Capricornio seguía en shock, trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba oyendo.

_-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!_

_-¿Va-vamos a…_

_-No quiero_ –respondió ella suplicante.

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿No te das cuenta de las consecuencias? Se supone que esto no debería pasar, se supone que somos caballeros que luchan por Atenea, que ella es lo más importante. Por ella tenemos una segunda oportunidad. ¡Fuimos unos irresponsables! Es un error._

_-¡Huir de los problemas no fue lo que a mí me enseñaron! ¡Sé cuáles son las consecuencias!_

_-¡No entiendes que esto no va a funcionar!_

_-¡¿Y tú no escuchaste lo que te dije?! ¡Te Amo Geist! ¡TE AMO Y QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, POR ESO VINE!_

Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de palabras ni afecto, toda su vida había estado sola, y aunque Shaina era su mejor amiga, no cambiaban mucho las cosas, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad.

No quería aceptar que él había cambiado su universo entero.

Muerta de miedo y con sus sentimientos hechos una maraña, no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazó fuertemente. Shura le devolvió el abrazo, estaba igual de asustado pero tenía que actuar como el valiente del cuento. Tenía que tomar quizás, la decisión más difícil de su vida.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ –preguntó temerosa.

_-Primero tranquilizarnos, después pensar con la cabeza fría._ –la miró a los ojos- _Ya pensaré en algo._

Él no tenía ni una puta idea de que hacer. Tal vez pedir una audiencia con Atenea, ya lo pensaría más tarde.

_-Gracias Shura. Y… no te odio. Estoy muy lejos de sentir eso._

Le robó un beso.

-_Yo también… te… te amo._ –finalmente lo había dicho, se sentía rara al decirlo.

Shura le dio un beso en la frente.

Ahora ella ocupaba descansar, mañana sería otro día.


	2. La pérdida

**Nota:** Pues aquí la segunda parte, no está bonita, lo sé, hay mucho drama pero, pues es algo que tenía planeado, me encanta el angst, espero lo disfruten y no me odien.

**El error.**

**Capítulo 2: La pérdida.**

Audiencia.

Shura estaba saliendo del templo de Atenea, había ido a pedir una audiencia, no se la habían concedido en ese momento, así que se pospuso para dentro de dos días; Saori o Atenea, estaban con una agenda bastante ocupada y atendiendo algunos pendientes en Oriente, y regresaría para esas fechas.

Suspiró. Shura se detuvo por un momento a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, trataba de hacerse el fuerte pero simplemente no podía, en su interior estaba muerto de miedo, lleno de sentimientos tan mezclados, por un lado sí estaba emocionado, por otro lado no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, no estaba preparado para aquello.

Iba a ser papá.

Tan solo de pensarlo, su estómago se estrujaba, pero tenía tanto él como Geist, atenderse a las consecuencias, pero no se arrepentía. Era gracioso, algo que había empezado como un juego terminó en un compromiso serio, se había enamorado locamente de aquella mujer, se había convertido en su todo.

Shura sonrió.

-_Lo que tenga que pasar._ –murmuró.

-_¿Qué tiene que pasar, Capricornio?_

Shura frunció el ceño y salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz, no era otro que Afrodita quien lo miraba atento. Shura se había quedado pensativo casi a la salida de Piscis, cuesta abajo, no se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba parado, y naturalmente el pececillo lo cachó en la movida.

Afrodita arqueó una ceja, sin dejarlo de ver.

-_Con tu permiso._

Shura sin dar ninguna explicación, se siguió de frente dejando a su compañero de armas, así que siguió escaleras abajo junto con sus pensamientos. Definitivamente no iba a tomar ninguna decisión precipitada hasta que no hablara con Atenea directamente. Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de tener una familia: la renuncia al santuario.

Shura sacudió su cabeza, era mejor no seguir pensando en cosas que aún ni siquiera sucedían, así que trató de despejar su mente, mejor iría a buscar a Geist, desde que sabía que estaba embarazada él no quería despegarse de ella, aunque por ciertas tareas, tenía día y medio de no verla.

_-¿Niño o niña?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué será?_

_Ambos estaban recostados, se encontraban en la cabaña de la amazona, pasando un momento tranquilo, a poco tiempo de haber tenido aquella última discusión._

_-Shura, me pone nerviosa pensar en eso –Geist suspiró._

_-Lo siento, es que… -Capricornio su mano en el vientre de la chica- …aún no lo puedo creer._

_-Pues créelo -respondió ella con su típica obviedad._

_Shura sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica, fuera la situación que fuera, ella no iba a cambiar nunca, amaba eso de Geist._

_-¿Cuál es el chiste o qué? –preguntó la amazona al ver que él no dejaba de sonreír y no la dejaba de mirar._

_-Nada –respondió él quien se acomodó mejor a su lado y cerró los ojos._

Sonrió discretamente de nuevo al recordar aquel momento. Así que se apresuró a bajar las 12 casas y escaparse de ellas por algunas horas para estar con ella. Caminó por el coliseo y se detuvo, vio que las aprendices de amazonas estaban entrenando en el lugar. Por alguna extraña razón, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

_-¡Capricornio!_

Una voz femenina nada amigable le llamó a lo lejos, Shura volteó y vio que era Shaina, el santo dorado con esa expresión de seriedad se acercó a la joven sin decir nada. Se le hacía extraño, jamás le dirigía la palabra, aunque sabía que ella era la mejor amiga de su futura prometida.

_-Es Geist._

Shura abrió por completo los ojos.

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_-Tuvo un percance hoy en la mañana, la llevé al hospital de Rodorio y…_

_-¡¿Qué?!_ –exclamó Shura con preocupación.

-_¡Discreción, idiota!_ –Shaina le respondió, tratando de hacerle entender que era algo que nadie debía de saber.

Shura trató de calmarse y escuchar a que terminara de hablar.

-_Ella ya está en su cabaña, te sugiero que vayas a verla, no se encuentra bien… jamás la había visto así. Así que ve AHORA._

Shura sin decir más, fue rápidamente hacía la cabaña de Geist, dejando a una Shaina con la palabra en la boca… ¿Qué sabía Shaina al respecto? No había reaccionado al momento hasta después, pero ya resolvería eso más tarde, seguramente Geist le había contado todo.

El santo dorado llegó finalmente a aquella cabaña alejado de todo, y tocó la puerta de la entrada.

_-¿Geist?_

Nadie respondió.

_-¡¿Geist?! ¡¿Estás ahí?!_

Nadie respondió, algo estaba mal, muy mal. Shura sabía un truco para abrir la puerta de aquella cabaña, así que no dudó en usarlo, y entro lentamente, todo estaba a oscuras, entró finalmente y cerró la puerta. La vio ahí, acostada en su cama.

_-¿Geist?_

La amazona estaba acostada en su cama, se oía llorando. Shura escuchó aquello y se acercó a ella, pero la amazona se enderezó rápidamente.

_-¡No te me acerques!_

Shura se quedó paralizado.

_-¿Qué pasa? Me dijeron que estuviste mal y…_

_-¡No importa! ¡Quiero que te largues de una vez y me dejes sola! –_gritaba mientras lloraba, al mismo tiempo.

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Te volviste loca?!_

_-¡Ya no hay nada que nos una! ¡Se perdió, Shura!_

Shura se quedó paralizado al oír aquello.

_-¿Q-Qué?_

_-¡Perdí al bebé, Shura! No sé qué pasó, simplemente me desperté con un fuerte dolor y vi que estaba sangrando, me asusté y como pude salí de la cabaña y me encontré a Shaina en el camino, me llevó al hospital y…_ -no podía contenerse, le dolía mucho-_lo perdimos._

Shura estaba en shock, no creía lo que había escuchado… ¿Ya no iba a ser papá? Sintió un gran dolor y una gran decepción, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que añoraba formar con ella, todo se estaba derrumbando en ese momento.

_-Fue una señal Shura, lo que tú y yo tenemos no debe ser, ya no quiero volver a sentir esto, ya no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo, así que aquí termina todo._

_-¿Quieres acabar con todo así como asÍ? ¿Crees que esto es una señal? No digas estupideces._

_-¡Tiene mucho sentido! ¡Yo te dije que esto no debía ser, que no es correcto! Ya somos libres y no tenemos nada que nos ate a estar juntos, nuestro lugar en el Santuario ya no corre peligro._

_-¡Eres una egoísta!_ –exclamó Shura con enojo- _¿Crees que esto solo te afecta a ti y no a mí? ¡A mí también me involucra! ¡Y si crees que el bebé era un pretexto para que estuviéramos juntos, estás completamente equivocada! ¡Es una completa idiotez de tu parte que pienses así! Más bien, suena a que yo para ti era eso, un maldito pretexto._

_-¡Ya no me importa! ¡Terminamos esto! ¡Tú cumple tu deber como santo dorado y déjame hacerme cargo de mi deber! Así que lárgate y déjame sola._

Shura estaba impotente ante la situación, le dolía pero también le enojaba de sobre manera que ella fuera así, quería consolarla, sabía que estaba alterada por lo mismo, pero se sentía demasiado decepcionado.

_-¡Si eso quieres, de acuerdo!_

Shura salió como energúmeno del lugar y corrió a la velocidad de la luz lejos del Santuario, no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Llegó a un lugar lejos de la civilización cerca del mar, y soltó un grito junto con una Excalubur que lanzó al mar, así partiéndolo en dos por algunos momentos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y golpeó el piso.

Todo se había ido al carajo.


	3. El perdón

**El error.**

**Capítulo 3: El perdón.**

Habían pasado unos días desde la fuerte discusión, Geist se había ido del Santuario y nadie sabía de su paradero.

Qué cosas, Shura a veces pensaba si había sido buena idea esto de tener una segunda oportunidad de vida, muchas veces pensaba en el _por qué_. Ya no habían guerras santas, ya no era necesario todo esto, él había crecido con ideales (algunos corruptos) pero finalmente ideales para ser un guerrero, defender una diosa, honrarla, respetarla, para después tener un destino, el morir joven y nada más.

¿Pero ahora de que se trataba? ¡Era una completa estupidez!

Se había metido en un gran problema, su ego en ese momento se había apoderado de él, el volver a la vida le había permitido (o eso pensaba) que debía aprovechar lo que en épocas donde Saga gobernaba el santuario, no pudo hacer. Creyó que tenía todo bajo control, era una mujer más, y una amazona, no habría problema, él podría con la situación.

Pero que equivocado estaba, jugar con fuego es peligroso, y más un hombre tan inexperto (en ese ámbito) como lo era él, le costaba aceptarlo, jamás en su vida había estado con una mujer, a pesar de que pudo haber tenido las que quería en su juventud años atrás, no lo hizo, y su poca o nula experiencia provocó lo que no conocía, lo que se negaba a sentir: enamorarse.

Estaba pagando los costos de su egolatría, pensaba que podía tenerla a su antojo, pero había llegado un momento en que eso se había vuelto más que una satisfacción, era una necesidad. La mayoría del día ella invadía sus pensamientos, cuando estaba con ella en la intimidad inconscientemente se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Así estaba pensando, en la entrada de la casa de Capricornio, viendo el atardecer, recordando la última discusión que había tenido con ella semanas atrás, debía aceptarlo, le dolía demasiado y no tanto el hecho de la pelea, sino lo que había provocado toda la situación, ella había perdido un accidental embarazo que se había vuelto deseado en ese momento.

Lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba.

Shura no sabía nada del paradero de Geist, no había intentado buscarla, se sentía tan enojado que no lo hizo, bien le podría preguntar a Shaina, pero tampoco tendría el valor.

Aioros de Sagitario, quien venía hundido en sus pensamientos, iba bajando rumbo a su templo, venía de ver al Patriarca, al llegar a Capricornio (a la entrada) pudo ver al español sentado, más pensativo que él.

-Hola Shura.

El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos sorpresivamente y vio a su compañero de armas.

-Aioros… hola.

Sagitario no pudo pasar desapercibido el extraño comportamiento de Shura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Shura no respondió y volvió su mirada hacia el horizonte, Aioros suspiró y se sentó junto a él.

-Sé que no hemos podido convivir mucho desde que regresamos al Santuario, pero a pesar de eso te conozco muy bien. Sabes que puedes seguir contando conmigo, el pasado quedó atrás.

Shura sonrió levemente.

-Gracias.

Aioros asintió.

-¿Te puedo… confiar algo?

-Seguro.

-Solo te pido un poco de discreción.

-No te preocupes ¿Qué sucede?

Shura suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Me imagino que tú has de tener más experiencia en estos temas, digo, tú tienes una pareja "oficial" por así decirlo, sin esconderte de nadie ni eso.

-¿Andas con alguien? –preguntó un sorprendido Aioros, a decir verdad no esperaba que Capricornio le interesaran esas cosas.

-No precisamente, es difícil de contar, verás… –Shura le empezó a compartir todo lo que había pasado con Geist, desde sus relaciones sin compromiso hasta la última pelea, necesitaba liberarlo, sabía que Aioros era de confianza, después de todo en algún momento fue su mejor amigo.

-Vaya –Aioros estaba sin palabras, realmente no se esperaba nada de eso.

-Pero hay algo más delicado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues…

Shura suspiró y apretó los puños

-Fuimos muy irresponsables y me siento muy culpable –finalmente Capricornio lo estaba reconociendo- no puedo más Aioros, ella había quedado embarazada de la última vez que nosotros… bueno ya sabes.

Aioros se quedó estupefacto.

-¡¿Y qué pasó?!

-Lo perdió. Fue un accidente, luego discutimos, ella me dio el cortón y yo estaba cegado por el enojo en ese momento, así que hice lo mismo y nos mandamos al carajo, ¡Y no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces! ¡Ya han pasado semanas y…

Aioros aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Realmente hablaba con Shura? El hombre orgulloso que se sentía nacido de los mismos dioses, ahora estaba rindiéndose, veía a ese hombre destrozado. Quién lo culpaba, Aioros sabía lo que era sentir algo por una mujer, Sagitario llevaba una relación discreta, aunque todos sabían lo de él, no era secreto. Pasaron varias cosas por la mente de Aioros, él también estaba envuelto en un gran problema que, probablemente todo el Santuario iba a enterarse, probablemente le pedirían el espacio como santo dorado, guardaba un secreto que era muy similar al que Shura había pasado.

La situación de su camarada le hizo pensar en la decisión que tendría también que tomar, sin embargo, era un sacrificio que tendría que hacer por ella. Aioros entendía perfectamente lo que Shura sentía, lo cual le hizo reaccionar a su propia situación.

-Escucha Shura, yo realmente no soy quién para juzgar –suspiró- creo que todo esto debes de tomarlo como aprendizaje en tu vida, y lo que me queda claro es que te enamoraste, no es nada malo, a veces duele y sobre todo nos cuesta trabajo aceptarlo debido a nuestros pasados, jamás nos pasó por la cabeza que volveríamos a la vida y sobre todo que tendríamos este tipo de oportunidades con un alguien. Nosotros crecimos para morir jóvenes, no para vivir hasta cierto punto como una persona normal.

Shura escuchaba atentamente .

-Pero ya estamos aquí y no hay vuelta de hoja, tomaste una decisión que se salió por completo de tus manos, pero no importa, lo hecho, hecho está, Shura. No lo dudes, solo te estás lastimando y la estás lastimando a ella, creo que la puedo entender, las mujeres en este lugar han sido muy reprimidas en cuanto a ser… pues eso, mujeres, su reacción hasta cierto punto es… normal, supongo.

-Eso es lo que me ha costado entender.

-Si la amas, ve por ella.

Shura lo vio con sorpresa.

-¿Qué más da? Ella también te ama. Sino no estaría tan dolida, simplemente tiene miedo, al igual que tú.

-Gracias Aioros. –Shura se levantó de su lugar.

Aioros le sonrió y asintió.

-De nada, amigo.

Desde que era aprendiz no había vuelto a la Isla de Creta, ese había sido uno de sus lugares de entrenamiento cuando era niña, mucho antes de haber sido exiliada a los 15 años y enviada a la Isla espectro. No muchos sabían de la vida de Geist, a excepción de Shaina. La pelinegra había pedido un permiso con el pretexto de entrenamiento al Patriarca, de volver a la Isla donde originalmente ella entrenaba cuando era niña, en ese lugar aprendió mucho sobre la vida marina, en ese lugar había desarrollado sus habilidades de ilusionismo, era una niña prodigio en ese entonces ya que era la única amazona en tener ese tipo de habilidades, pero la rebeldía que había en ella ocasionó que se desviara de ser un santo reconocido a una amazona sin rango rebelde ante el Santuario.

Aún existía esa cabaña dónde su vieja maestra y ella vivían durante su estancia en la isla, eran ruinas por supuesto, habían pasado muchos años, pero Geist la pudo reacomodar a modo de que por lo menos pasara las noches sin problemas ahí.

[Flashback]

_-Geist ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? No puedo dejar que te vayas en ese estado tú sola. –Shaina le suplicaba al ver que la pelinegra empacaba algunas cosas._

_-Ya pedí el permiso, no hay vuelta atrás –la chica sin voltear a verla seguía metiendo sus prendas en un bolso._

_-Deja de huir._

_-¡No estoy huyendo! –volteó furiosa a verla- ¡Necesito tiempo, así que no empieces, Shaina! Agradezco que te preocupes pero no te metas en mis asuntos y mis decisiones._

_Shaina frunció el ceño molesta._

_-¡Lo hago porque me preocupas, idiota, pero haz lo que quieras!_

_Geist suspiró y trato de tranquilizarse._

_-Lo siento Shaina, no quise… no puedo estar aquí, es difícil._

_Shaina se tranquilizo y la miró._

_-Huir no es la solución._

_-No es permanente, solo dame unas semanas. –la miró suplicante._

_-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Y si él…_

_-A él no le importa –respondió Geist con fastidio- ese idiota se puede ir al carajo._

_Shaina la miró con pena._

_-Antes de irme a Creta, iré a visitar a mi vieja maestra._

_-¿Vieja maestra? –Shaina estaba sorprendida- ¡¿Sigue con vida?!_

_-Ya ves, los chismes corren rápido en este lugar. Ella ya no es santo, según sé vive en Nueva Zelanda, supongo que será una gran sorpresa en cuanto me vea esa vieja, supongo que se enteró de que morí años antes. –dijo con malicia._

_-Si, supones bien._

_Geist terminó de empacar y miró a su amiga._

_-Ten cuidado Geist._

_-No te preocupes, tú ya sabes donde encontrarme, además no me voy para siempre, simplemente necesito aclarar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Necesito olvidarlo._

[Fin del flashback]

Antes de irse a Creta, Geist había viajado hasta Nueva Zelanda, del lado del mar de Tasmania para hacer una visita fugaz, había mandado a sus hombres a investigar sobre el paradero de su vieja maestra y habían dado con el blanco, la pelinegra estaba ansiosa por verla, recordaba que era una mujer excéntrica, sarcástica, de humor agrio y en cuanto a entrenamiento se trataba, era muy estricta.

[Flashback]

_La chica finalmente llegó a un hotel de poca calaña, entró a la recepción, había un timbre sobre el mueble, un joven más o menos de su edad, con pocos ánimos salió al recibidor._

_-Buenos días, ¿En que puedo servirle? –decía el empleado con aparentes pocas ganas de atenderla._

_-Buenos días, erm… disculpe ¿Sabe de alguien, más bien, una mujer llamada Caliope que viva por acá?_

_-¿La señora Caliope VonDuque?_

_Geist arqueó una ceja con sorpresa._

_-¿VonDuque? –preguntó- "esa mujer sigue siendo una rara" –pensó._

_-Así es señorita, ella es la due… dueña –bostezó- ¿Qué necesitaba?_

_-¿Con que la dueña, eh? Dígale que la busca… –Geist sonrió maliciosamente._

_El chico tocó la puerta de la oficina principal y entró, estaba una mujer en su escritorio, de maquillaje excesivo, un vestido bastante escotado y un cigarro a la mano._

_-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada._

_-Disculpe señora, la busca una tal Gilen Dünsen._

_La mujer casi se va de espaldas al escuchar tal nombre._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

_-Está afuera, madame._

_Sin pensarlo y con un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, la mujer rápidamente salió de su oficina dejando al empleado extrañado. Salió al recibidor y la vio ahí, no podía creerlo, era ella, su ex alumna. Geist la miró suspicaz e hizo un gesto de saludo._

_-Maestra, cuanto tiempo ha pasado._

_-¿Geist? –la mujer estaba shockeada- pero tú estabas…_

_-¿Muerta? Sí, probablemente, pero la vida da giros y Atenea es bondadosa._

_-Has revi… este no es lugar, entra._

_La mujer la invitó a entrar a su oficina, el empleado solo estaba extrañado ante la situación y no entendía lo que sucedía._

_El silencio invadía el lugar, pero no duró mucho._

_-Supe que un santo de bronce te había derrotado, y que no habías salido viva._

_-Así es maestra, Saga de Géminis gobernaba el Santuario y yo estaba exiliada, yo debía de llevar la cabeza de Pegaso si quería regresar del exilio, pero fallé en ese momento._

_Caliope la miraba dubitativamente._

_-Los caballeros que morímos en ese tiempo, plata, oro y entre otros hemos revivido por la gracia de Atenea, ella dio la cara por nosotros y debemos defenderla, ahora que hemos recibido su perdón, hasta ahora no ha habido intrusos o indicios de guerras santas, pero finalmente creo que tenemos un motivo para estar aquí. Honestamente me sorprendí que yo fuera tomada en cuenta para la resurrección._

_-Ya veo –la mujer tomó un vaso de Whisky que tenía sobre su escritorio- me tomaste por sorpresa._

_Caliope miró a la pelinegra, la conocía perfectamente y su mirada delataba que algo había sucedido._

_-¿A qué has venido, Geist? Supongo que esto no es solo una visita para tomar el té._

_La joven alzó la mirada._

_-Algo hiciste, te conozco perfectamente y dudo mucho que ya seas una chica bien portada aunque revivas 50 veces más._

_Geist frunció el ceño molesta ante tal comentario._

_-Te conozco perfectamente, a pesar de los años que han pasado. Yo te críe y se todo sobre ti, a mí no me engañas y seguramente has venido a que te de algún consejo porque sabes perfectamente lo que debo de decirte._

_-Sigues igual de insoportable a como yo recordaba._

_-Y tú sigues siendo una ingenua._

_Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, Caliope le daba otro sorbo a su Whisky mientras esperaba a que su ex alumna dijera algo._

_-Sí hice algo, maestra –dijo finalmente._

_-Ya sabía yo –dijo Caliope triunfante- ¿Ahora que hiciste? ¿Te volvieron a expulsar del Santuario?_

_Geist tenía unas tremendas ganas de agarrar a bofetadas a Caliope, pero se aguantó._

_-NO ME HAN EXILIADO… por ahora. –dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible- Quebranté la ley de las amazonas._

_-¿Qué hiciste qué? –preguntó sorprendida._

_-¡Que me metí con un caballero! –dijo furiosa- No lo hagas más difícil._

_-Lo que más me sorprende querida, es que siquiera alguien se atreva a soportarte ¿Cómo le hiciste?_

_-¡AGH! –se levantó y dio un puñetazo en el escritorio._

_Caliope se levantó de su lugar y la miró amenazante._

_-Cálmate, que aunque me veas ordinaria, sigo poseyendo mis técnicas de combate._

_Geist respiró y trato de tranquilizarse, se sentó y se llevó las manos al rostro._

_-¡Ya no puedo! –comenzó a llorar desesperada. Caliope la vio con más sorpresa, desde que era muy pequeña no la había visto llorar de esa manera._

_-Geist ¿Qué sucede?_

_-¡Sucede que ya no puedo! –le exclamó- Por más que trato de aparentar y querer superar todo esto ya no puedo, tú eres la única que me puede ayudar, entréname de nuevo, yo sé que eso me ayudará a ser más fuerte y despejar mi mente._

_-Primero dime que pasó._

_Geist con dificultad le contó todo lo que había sucedido en El Santuario, la relación con Shura y la pérdida que tuvo. Caliope oía atenta, estaba muy sorprendida pero era algo serio, tal vez si ella perteneciera al Santuario, si le hubiera dado una buena tunda a su alumna, pero eran tiempos diferentes, ya no estaba en sus manos hacerlo._

_-Ya veo –fue lo único que atinó a decir Caliope._

_Se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda a su alumna para así observar su ventanal el paisaje de afuera._

_-Lo que has hecho es muy grave Geist, sin embargo yo no puedo hacer nada por ti._

_-¡PERO!_

_-¡Yo no te enseñé a huir de los problemas! –se volteó amenazante- Yo te enseñé a enfrentarlos y no me vas a utilizar como medio de fuga, vas a vivir tus consecuencias porque finalmente esas fueron tus elecciones, nadie te obligó a nada, ni él ni nadie, tú las tomaste por voluntad propia._

_Geist se quedó paralizada al oír aquello, después de todo tenía razón, la pelinegra en el fondo sabía que no la ayudaría a fugarse._

_-Si abortaste fue porque tú misma rechazabas todo eso, rechazabas a tu bebé y rechazabas el hecho de que por fin descubrieras que si tienes sentimientos y que no eras la asesina resentida de antes._

_Geist tragó saliva y se quedó paralizada al oír aquello, se sentía derrotada, esta vez no tenía nada que rezongarle, había dado en el clavo y había herido completamente su orgullo._

_-Solo te haces tonta, lo único que te puedo decir es que la única manera en que vas a superar el dolor que sientes es aceptándolo, tienes que llegar a una derrota, Geist y eso ya lo sabías. La verdad te hará libre y mientras lo estés negando y estés huyendo, todo eso te seguirá atormentando, incluso el resto de tu vida._

[Fin del flashback]

-¿Cómo se supone que lo haré?

Geist caminaba rumbo a su cabaña, había ido por algunos víveres, caminaba pensativa después de ir a ver a su maestra, no fue como había planeado pero de cierto modo le dio un poco de claridad a lo que debía hacer, ya se había fugado del Santuario, pero tenía que regresar a enfrentar lo que no quería, le iba a costar trabajo, le iba a doler, pero tenía que hacerlo.

La cabaña estaba a orillas del mar, lo suficientemente lejos de la gran ciudad, estaba casi en la puerta cuando algo le llamó la atención, había un sujeto sentado a la orilla del mar viendo el paisaje, era raro ya que pues, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la gente como para ver alguien rondando por ese lugar. Geist dejó las bolsas de víveres en el suelo y caminó hacia él, hasta que lo pudo reconocer. ¡¿Cómo demonios la había localizado?! ¡¿Qué hacía ahí?!

Un cosquilleo invadió su cuerpo y su estómago se hizo chiquito, un mar de emociones la invadió, desde que había ido a ver a su maestra unas ganas inmensas de verlo habían crecido. Aquel que no era otro que Shura, sintió la presencia y volteó a donde estaba ella, la vio parada, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Capricornio venía preparado para lo que fuera, no sabía como ella iría a reaccionar, pero tenía que arriesgarse.

-¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó ella alterada.

-Vine a buscarte. –respondió con aparente calma.

-¡¿Pero como me encon… Shaina.

-Escucha, iré al grano, antes de que digas cualquier cosa. Perdóname.

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname Geist, perdóname por haberme portado como un idiota y no ponerme en tus zapatos. Perdóname por no haber entendido tu dolor. No vengo a que me des otra oportunidad, no te voy a obligar, pero si a que sepas lo que pienso y con eso me basta. Perdóname por no haberme quedado contigo ese día y por haberme ido así como así, perdóname por haberte gritado. –suspiró- perdóname por no haberte dado lo suficiente. Te amo y no lo hice. En verdad quería algo contigo, mi problema fue el no haber pensado y que solo mi ego actuara por mí, debí ser más cuidadoso contigo pero no pude, te fallé, le fallé a todos.

Geist solo lo veía mientras unas lagrimas salían.

-Tu mereces algo mejor que yo –sonrió levemente con tristeza- eso es todo. No te volveré a molestar, lo prometo.

No esperaba a que Geist dijera algo, así que se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse.

-¡Shura, espera!

Capricornio volteó.

-No te vayas. No me dejes sola, te necesito ¡Ya no puedo!

Shura volteó a verla y sin pensarlo se acercó a abrazarla fuertemente.

-Perdóname tú a mi, todo fue mi culpa. –lloraba ella- ya no puedo, lo intenté y no pude. Perdóname tú a mí.

Shura le sonrió y la besó, como ansiaba ese momento que jamás pensó que recuperaría, ella se lo devolvió de la misma manera. Geist lo volvío a abrazar y soltó una risita.

-¿En qué momento se transformó todo esto?

-No lo sé y no me arrepiento –le respondió Capricornio- Te amo y quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también te amo. Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo, prometo no ponerme loca de nuevo.

-Está bien, olvídalo, ya nos tocará si nos tiene que tocar, mientras podemos prácticar para que nos salga bonito –le dijo él de una manera pícara.

-Eso me gustaría más –lo besó- quédate conmigo esta noche.

-Con mucho gusto.

Se besaron, empezarían de nuevo.

Aunque apenas esto es el principio de algo grande.

NO, NO ES EL FIN.


End file.
